


Christmas

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin





	Christmas

Pat and Brian both had made no plans for Christmas. Well, actually, that wasn’t entirely true. Brian’s plan was to lay on his couch with Zuko and watch shitty Hallmark movies until he had to move to his bed, and Pat’s plan had been to eat a whole pizza by himself then take a nap until noon. But when their friends had heard that both of them had, respectively, sad and pathetic plans for the special holiday, they took it upon themselves to give them a less lonely Christmas. Simone had been especially invested in making their day a little less horribly sad, aggressively hinting that Brian should invite Pat over to his place until he finally did it. With that she had dropped off enough eggnog to kill a small elephant and some macaroni and cheese, before dipping to go “give Jenna her gift,” which she had followed up with two dozen winks that made Pat and Brian very uncomfortable in many different ways.  
But now they were alone in Brian’s apartment, a strange silence filling the air as Pat stood awkwardly to the side of the door, balancing the two industrial sized containers of nog and mac in his arms.  
“So... uh.... would you like me to put these anywhere or do you just want me to continue carrying them and show off my huge muscles. I am fine with either of those options.”  
“Oh. Oh yeah. Just um. Just set them on the table right there. Yeah. That’s good.” Pat dumped the two bowls down, silently relieved because Jesus Christ whatever Simone put in them felt like cement. They sat and ate, Pat commenting on how this was definitely better for his health than a party sized pizza for one man, both grateful for the company, and doubly grateful that Simone seemed to have put a whole bottle of alcohol into the eggnog, making them less awkward and more talkative as the night progressed.  
They eventually settled into the couch, turning on some silly movie about dating on Christmas, laughing as the plot got more and more diluted as the story progressed. When the movie ended, it was almost midnight, moonlight streaming through the blinds in Brian’s living room. The two on the couch were both tipsy, Pat’s face flushed pink from the alcohol, giggling lightly.  
“All I’m saying is that being a writer for those movies must be so fucking hilarious. Getting paid to write bad romance plots for TV movies. What a fucking sick job.”  
“Bet Simone would be good at it.”  
“Nah Nah. She’d be too good. The movies would actually make sense, and that’s obviously not allowed.”  
“You’re right. Simone should write romance novels for Polygon. We’d rival Hallmark.”  
“Oh, definitely. Who’d be the handsome lead you think?”  
“Oh it’s gotta be you Pat. You’re handsome as hell.”  
“You think I’m handsome?”  
Brian blushed as he realized what he had said, looking bashfully at Pat.   
“I mean... yeah. You’re handsome. You know... not in a weird way though. Also, not in like a... gay... way? Well... I mean obviously kind of in a gay way but-“  
Brian was cut off by Pat leaning in and joining their lips together, a kiss that Brian swiftly melted into, sighing softly as Pat pulled him into his lap.   
“I think you’re handsome too Brian.” Pat smiled, toothy and lopsided as he continued to pepper kisses across Brian’s face.   
“Remind me to thank Simone tomorrow,” Brian breathed as Pat placed a kiss on his collarbone “this is the best gift she could have given me.”  
“Yeah,” Pat chuckled “definitely beats spending Christmas by myself with a Papa John’s pizza.”  
Suddenly the clock let out a quiet chime, signifying that it was officially 12 am the next morning.   
“Merry Christmas Pat, glad to know I beat out Papa John’s for your affection.”  
“Oh there was definitely no competition, you could win any day.”   
Brian smiled down at Pat, pressing a kiss to his lips just as the other finished whispering out a final Merry Christmas, before resting his head against his chest, quickly falling asleep, grateful for the gift that was Patrick Gill.


End file.
